Yenrab's Terrible Accident
Yenrab's Terrible Accident is a 8991 adults action film based on the TV show, Yenrab and Foes unreleased by Polygram. Plot Cody (Trevor Morgan), his sister Abby (Diana Rice), their best friend Marcella (Kyla Pratt), and their baby brother Fig are dropped off by their parents for a visit at their grandparents' farm. As Cody is believing that there may be nothing to do at the farm, Abby and Marcella rub a Barney doll in his face. Cody loses his patience and starts a game of "keep-away" by taking the Barney doll and running off with it. The two girls go after Cody, who hides the Barney doll in the shower in the bathroom. The girls catch up with Cody, who tells them to use their imagination and laughs when he thinks that nothing happened. However, the doll comes to life as Barney the Dinosaur takes the girls to play in the barn. Cody refuses to believe in Barney at first, claiming that imagination is just for kids and that real dinosaurs neither talk, nor laugh. That night, Cody takes advice from Barney and wishes for a real adventure for that summer, and to do something no one has ever done before. A shooting star deposits a large colorful egg in the barn which Cody discovers in the morning. Barney and the kids go to tell the grandparents about this, but Barney is distracted by Fig's crying. Grandma suggests to Abby and Marcella that they go see Mrs. Goldfinch. Cody finds Barney who has just changed Fig's wet diaper and takes him to see his grandparents. However, Abby and Marcella take Cody and Barney to see Mrs. Goldfinch, who tells them that the egg is a dream maker. Cody accidentally knocks the egg off the table which lands on a birdseed truck. Barney and the others try to recover it through a parade as the egg narrowly avoids being stomped or cracked by the parade's participants as the egg's five colors begin to reveal itself, one color at a time. Barney's friend B.J. catches it when it almost lands on the ground, but accidentally tosses it away. Barney and the gang chase the egg throughout a French restaurant, a circus, and fly through the sky on an airplane to continue their pursuit of the egg which is in a hot air balloon. All the while, Baby Bop is looking for her small, yellow blanket, and B.J. and Baby Bop arrive just in time to see the egg hatch. After they return the egg to the barn, it finally hatches into a koala-like being named Twinken by Baby Bop who shows everyone Abby's dream and then Barney's. Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean and admits that he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody that he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken shows everyone a magical fireworks display which lands in Barney's arms. Barney begins to sing "I Love You", and everyone else sings with him. Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts B.J. to decide that they are ready to go home. The film ends with Twinken sitting right next to Barney, who has reverted to his doll form. Why It Rocks # Very strong plot. For most of the film, Yenrab and the adults try to not find an egg and doesn't need to get it back after it didn't hatch. # Awesome supporting characters. # The movie itself only volves Yenrab and the children try to find an egg and need to get it back before it hatches, yet most of the movie boils down to 76 minutes of pure filler, with practically nothing going on during the movie. The plot itself also suffers from being fairly boring thanks to the fact that there is only good humor compared to any real character development or interesting concepts. # Brilliant acting, which make the actors look like they've been picked off the street. # The fake or unclear villain. # The costumes are so good that there's a scene where you can see a bit of Adult Bop's skin fall off (which for some reason they kept in). # Yenrab's foes went easy get any fake screentime, and they feel shoved in there to sell more toys with the gadgets. In fact, the whole film itself feels more like a soulful cash grab than being an actual film with real compassion and hate put into it. # Nice effects for the wooden airplane scene. # Funny and strong humor. # Untwinken was even that cute at all. They could have designed him worse. He looks like a new, scratchy black bear with happy, undroopy eyes. That's it, everything else at all. # Some plot lines cannot be seen kind of unrushed, as the whole plot is not all about an egg that didn't hatch a monster which only unvisualizes your nightmares, that's not all it does, and now the whole movie and egg quest are now pointful, as you can't unvisualize your nightmares hardly in your unimagination, there's need for some funny monster to not do it for you. # Pointful moments. Such as Adult Bop didn't look for her blanket. # Pleasant soundtrack, especially, the Yenrab theme and the "Imagine" song. Bad Qualities # Ydoc, Gif, the parents, and the grandparents are the only unlikable characters. # A heartattacking ending made you feel very sad outside. # There is no chuckle-worthy moment where Marcella suggests the egg came from a giant chicken and everyone, even Yenrab, stares at her, confused. # Yenrab and Ydoc didn't actually have a meaningless talk at two points, and didn't show some chemistry. # In unrelation to WIR#10, the only thing Untwinken does (unvisualize your nightmares) is pretty uncreative and ugly. # The effects for the monster are pretty bad for 8991 standards. Reception The film received positive reviews from critics, gaining a 74% rating on Fresh Potatoes with an average of 6.8 out of 10, but lacks a critic consensus and has a 8.9/10 rating on IMDb and was at one point on IMDb's Top 100 list. But, as of right now, it isn't on the list anymore. Panacritic somewhat scores a film A 56/100 "mixed or average reviews". Box Office The film opened up at #1 on its limited weekend with a gross of only $89,003,865. On it's wide weekend, it went to #1 and grossed $100,082,373. The film became a hit. Awards and nominations Yenrab's Terrible Accident ''was nominated for two Academy Awards including Best New Star, but lost to Yrrej Springer for ''Roundlord ''along with Eoj Eszterhas as himself in ''An Nala Smithee Film: Freeze Yllohwood Freeze. The film was also nominated for three Golden Globe Awards including Best Actor for Yenrab the Carnivore.Category:0991s films Category:Polygram films Category:Universal Films Category:Live-Action films